


167 secondi

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Bromance, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Drugged Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Shapeshifting, Sick Sam Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Sam e Dean sono a caccia quando il maggiore si accorge di un oscuro segreto che metterà sottosopra la relazione tra i fratelli.Prompt : equivocoLeggera wincest, h/c





	167 secondi

[#26promptschallenge](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/26promptschallenge?source=feed_text)

**Challenge:** **https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/1969226936434156/**  
**Prompt 26:** **[#Equivoco](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/equivoco?source=feed_text)**

Non c'era molto che potessi fare se non concentrare tutte le mie energie sullo scorrere del tempo.

Erano passati 620 minuti da quanto mi ero svegliato quella mattina ed era il terzo giorno che passavo rinchiuso in quel posto angusto tra l'odore di terra umida mista al sudore ed il continuo squittio dei topi.

Lo scantinato era ormai dominato da ombre calde che si facevano sempre più leggere con il passare dei minuti e la temperatura aveva già cominciato a scendere: stava arrivando la notte.

Riuscire a scandire il tempo era l'unica cosa che mi frenava da perdere la testa o forse era esattamente quella che me la stava facendo perdere.

621 minuti e 34 secondi.

Sollevai lo sguardo sul soffitto dove erano agganciate le catene che mi sorreggevano e che non mi lasciavano alcuna libertà di movimento se non quella di dondolare. Con un lamento mossi leggermente i piedi intorpiditi che riuscivano ad accarezzare appena il terreno ed il ferro stretto intorno ai polsi penetrò ancora più a fondo nelle ferite che imperterrite sanguinavano con estrema con lentezza.

Un rivolo cremisi scese lungo il gomito e trovò nascondiglio nelle sue pieghe confondendosi tra il sangue ormai secco.

Non riuscivo a sentire più le braccia ma sapevo che se solo avessi provato a muoverle sarei svenuto com'era avvenuto il giorno precedente quando l'inquietante rumore alla rotula destra mi aveva affogato nel dolore.

Socchiusi le labbra arse come il deserto e le sentii spaccarsi in più punti, la mia gola avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di avere un goccio di acqua.

I sintomi della disidratazione si facevano sempre più acuti ed ero più che certo di essere stato lasciato lì ad aspettare la mia ignobile fine, per quello, quanto la porta si spalancò ed una sagoma si approcciò lentamente a me ne rimasi sorpreso.

Per un attimo il mio cuore sussultò di gioia nel vedere il profilo di mio fratello raggiungermi ma, non appena incontrai l'estraneità dei suoi occhi, ritornai alla realtà.  
  
"Hey Sammy, non mi sembri molto in forma"  
"Vaffanculo", mi sforzai di rispondere con voce roca, ignorando la forte irritazione alla gola.  
Dean sorrise amaramente, si fece avanti a passo sicuro e senza indugio mi avvicinò qualcosa alla bocca.

Inizialmente mi opposi a qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente ma quando capii che sulle labbra aveva adagiato uno straccio imbevuto di acqua mi ci fiondai dimenticando ogni cosa.

Fu più il liquido che mi cadde sul petto che quello che riuscii a scendere lungo la mia gola infuocata. Ogni goccio che riuscivo ad ingoiare sembrava una scheggia di vetro ma non riuscivo a smettere.  
La lingua ridotta ad una spugna asciutta ringraziò a quella frizione sul panno umido.  
"Sei patetico", mi derise allontanando lo straccio dalle mie labbra che seguii disperato per un breve attimo.  
"N-no... no, ancora", lo scongiurai confermando la sua critica .  
La risata malevola di Dean mi penetrò le orecchie ed interessato inclinò la testa per scrutarmi attentamente.  
"Ne vuoi ancora Sammy?", mi chiese afferrandomi la mascella.  
"Non chiamarmi Sammy", provai a combatterlo per recuperare la dignità appena persa.  
"Rispondimi. Hai-ancora-sete?", scandì lento.  
Ingoiai con fatica poi risposi annuendo con vigore.  
"Come si dice?"  
Mi lamentai a mezza voce odiando il figlio di puttana ma decisi comunque di stare al suo gioco se quello gli bastava a darmi ciò che volevo.  
"Come si dice, Sam?", insistette.  
"Per favore... ho ancora sete. Per favore!"  
“D-e-a-n”, precisò con un ghigno malevolo “Per favore Dean”  
Presi una lunga pausa prima di chiudere gli occhi, inghiottire la rabbia ed esaudire quella richiesta amara.  
“Per favore...D-Dean”  
Dean strinse la presa sulla mandibola, le sue dita affondano nella pelle facendomi male e la mia bocca fu forzata a schiudersi per la pressione.  
"Bravo il mio fratellino, come posso non accontentarti se me lo chiedi in questo modo?! ", un momento dopo fui colpito sulle labbra dalla sua saliva .

  
Ringhiai infuriato e disgustato sputai a terra tentando poi di pulirmi sfregandomi la bocca contro le spalle.  
"Ingrato figlio di puttana", le sue parole seguirono un dolore acuto e pulsante alla tempia, non riuscii neppure a riprendere fiato che mi colpi ancora ed ancora ed ancora sullo stesso punto.

All'improvviso i miei occhi diventarono troppo pesanti da tenere aperti così, talmente stordito, mi abbandonai al buio. Il timer nella mia testa si azzerò al seicentoquarantesimo minuto.  


__________________  


La stanza era piccola, pareti gialle che facevano venire il mal di testa, mobilia praticamente assente e letti così vicini da sfiorarsi.

Mi ritrovai seduto sul letto, data la mancanza di un fottuto tavolino nella stanza, a cercare un nesso tra le vittime.

Erano quattro giorni che stavamo lavorando a quel caso e ad ogni nuova vittima le testimonianze erano totalmente discordanti l'una dall'altra e io stavo perdendo la testa.

Sam non c'era, negli ultimi giorni non c'era mai stato e tutto il lavoro pesava sulle mie spalle.

Appena arrivati in città era stranamente sereno, avevamo passato una tra le migliori serate degli ultimi dieci anni tra alcol e risate, quasi non sembrava mio fratello.  
Tutto poi era cambiato: erano un paio di giorni che Sam spariva per ore intere senza degnarmi di una spiegazione, era evasivo, taciturno e a volte inquietante. Spesso il suo sguardo si soffermava a scrutarmi con attenzione e mi metteva a disagio. Era cosa certa che mi stesse nascondendo qualcosa, qualcosa di grosso... di nuovo ed io ero furioso.

Sebbene l'idea non mi piacesse ero stato costretto a seguirlo un paio di volte ma senza risultati dato che mio fratello era troppo furbo per non accorgersene.

Quella sera però ero deciso a parlarne, lo avrei aspettato sveglio se necessario anche tutta la notte. Era ora di svuotare il sacco.

Il rumore della chiave girare nella toppa mi avvisò dell'arrivo di mio fratello poco dopo la mezzanotte. La stanza fu illuminata per un attimo dalla luce del corridoio per poi ripiombare nel buio.

La prima cosa che notai fu l'odore di alcool ma non mi sorprese più di tanto, non dopo i suoi ultimi comportamenti.

Accesi la debole luce sul comodino e mi misi seduto in modo più composto sul letto.  
"Ancora sveglio, Dean?", mi chiese disinteressato, levandosi le scarpe.

"Dove sei stato?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Dove- diavolo- eri?", scandii irritato. "Ti sto cercando da questo pomeriggio"  
"Scusa, avevo il telefono scarico"  
"Ma non mi dire!"  
"Non volevo farti preoccupare, ti ho chiesto scusa Dean. Puoi tornare a dormire adesso"  
Cominciò a mettersi comodo, perdendo tempo a riordinare meticolosamente i suoi abiti sulla sedia.  
"Te lo puoi scordare. Dimmi dove diavolo sei stato"  
"In giro", rispose evasivo.  
Mi alzai dal letto e mi avvicinai a lui minaccioso, stavo perdendo la pazienza per davvero.  
"Guardami in faccia almeno", sbottai voltandolo con la forza.  
"Ma che... Dean! "  
"Guardami negli occhi e rispondi", afferrai il suo braccio per bloccarlo ed impedire un qualsiasi tentativo di fuga. Doveva rispondermi e doveva farlo subito.  
"Che cosa mi stai nascondendo?"  
Cercai la verità nei suoi occhi e sperai in qualche modo di sbagliarmi.  
"Dean? Dacci un taglio! Non nascondo niente, che ti prende?"  
"Cosa prende a te! Guarda la tua faccia!"  
"Hai problemi con la mia faccia adesso?"  
"L'ultima volta che avevi quello sguardo..."  
"Cosa? L'ultima volta che avevo questo sguardo cosa? Non devi per forza essere onnisciente, sai? Avrò pur il diritto di avere una vita privata!"  
"Non se questo danneggia gli altri"  
"E chi starei danneggiando, te? Sei ridicolo..."  
"Rispondimi"  
"Lasciami"  
"Te lo devo chiedere ancora?"  
Pressai le dita nel suo braccio sfogando finalmente la mia frustrazione.  
"Lasciami Dean! Mi fai male! Ero...ero solo fuori, va bene? Come se tu non lo facessi mai!"  
"Esatto. IO, non tu"  
"Oh quindi tu puoi fare quello che ti pare ma io no, stai dicendo questo?"  
"Per una volta nella tua vita dimmi la verità"  
"Per una volta? Dio quanto sei un stronzo...vaffanculo"  
Gli lasciai il braccio per dargli un paio di spintoni che lo bloccarono spalle a muro.  
"Non provarci Sam. Conosco bene quell'espressione, é l'espressione di una persona colpevole e lo sai perché la conosco bene, Sam?", gli ringhiai addosso.  
"Perché per metà della tua vita hai avuto quella faccia e subito dopo io ho dovuto fare i conti con i tuoi errori. L'ultima volta che avevi questo sguardo qualcuno è finito ucciso o la tua bocca colava di sangue di demone, Sam", mi pentiti delle mie parole nel momento in cui smisi di parlare.

Gli occhi feriti di Sam fecero vacillare tutte le mie sicurezze.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo senza replicare, io mi presi un momento per riprendermi da tutto lo schifo che gli avevo appena sputato dosso.  
Ci fu solo un profondo e pesante silenzio nei minuti successivi. I nostri pensieri rumorosi come una folla di pazzi riempiva le nostre teste.  
Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato, eravamo rimasti immobili e tesi come statue di sale.

Lentamente il viso di Sam si sollevò ed il suo dolore mi colpì dritto al cuore. I suoi occhi lucidi si incastonarono nei miei e avrei solo voluto urlargli che mi dispiaceva, implorare il suo perdono ma era ad un passo dal parlare e non potevo cedere proprio in quel momento.

Sapevo di aver sbagliato a toccare quei tasti e di averlo ferito nel profondo e forse in modo irreparabile. Sapevo che qualsiasi cosa avessi detto o fatto non mi avrebbe perdonato facilmente e cosa peggiore avrebbe fatto lo stesso con sé stesso.

__________________

Trovai la lucidità nel momento in cui un ago mi trafisse con poca cura il braccio.

"Non posso essere sempre qui, tuo fratello è una spina nel culo. Non ti lascia molta libertà mh?"  
Dean?  
"Questo ti terrà vivo ancora un po”  
No. Non era Dean.  
Alzai gli occhi pesanti e riconobbi una sacca di fluidi che appese accanto a me.  
"Lasciami andare", mugugnai senza forze.  
"Certo, come no", mio fratello usò il suo solito tono sarcastico.  
No, non è Dean. Non è mio fratello.  
"Perché stai facendo tutto questo?"  
"Giustizia"  
Rimasi sorpreso dalla risposta della creatura e provai a scuotermi frustrato.  
“Perché allora non mi uccidi e basta?”  
“Quella sarebbe vendetta, non credi Sammy?”  
Ancora stordito lo osservai senza parole, capace solo di sbattere gli occhi lentamente.  
"Dimmi, com'è passare dalla parte del cacciatore a quella della preda?"  
"Dean ti ucciderà...presto."  
"A dire il vero tuo fratello non mi sembra molto sveglio, immagino sia tu la mente della coppia, non sospetta assolutamente nulla anzi, ci stiamo divertendo davvero molto. Le cose stanno andando piuttosto bene, più di quanto potessi immaginare. Sai Sam, penso di averlo reso più felice io in una manciata di giorni che tu in tutta la tua vita"  
Scossi la testa rabbioso.  
"Dico davvero Sam, siamo come fratelli", mi provocò cercando una mia arguta risposta che non arrivò.  
"Tra un paio di giorni lasceremo la città"  
"Cos -? No!"  
"Oh si. Prenderò il tuo posto Sammy"  
"È solo questione di tempo prima che Dean..."  
"E per allora tu sarai già morto e digerito dai topi!"  
"Non capisco cos... "  
"Non devi capire"

Non avevo idea se mi stesse dicendo tutto quello appositamente per farmi star male e confondermi o se stesse realmente ingannando Dean. Per quanto ne potevo sapere mio fratello poteva essere nelle mie stesse condizioni o peggio.

Mi spinse la testa all'indietro tirandomi dai capelli e le sue labbra scesero sul mio collo esplorandolo e inumidendomi con la sua saliva. Un lamento pietoso mi uscì dalla gola quando insistette su un punto del mio collo per lasciare un segno.  
“Non far finta che non ti piaccia...tuo fratello ha davvero apprezzato”, mugugnò cominciando ad usare i denti.  
“Dio...”, mi lamentai disgustato chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Mmh... salato al punto giusto fratellino"  
"Non sono tuo fratello"

__________________

"M-mi dispiace", la sua voce risuonava come un sussurro debole e appena udibile.  
Mi sentii in colpa nel sentire le scuse provenire da lui, le stesse che pendevano dalle mie labbra ma che non volevo liberare.  
"Di cosa?"  
"Che la pensi così"  
"Sam...", lo ammonii.  
Notai fin troppo chiaramente il modo in cui cercò di mantenere la calma quando il suo sopracciglio prese a tremare pericolosamente: si morse le labbra e abbassò il capo lasciando che i capelli gli coprissero il viso.  
"Io...", sospirò lentamente prima di andare avanti.  
Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi ma dovevo sapere, probabilmente non ero pronto ma dovevo sapere cosa diamine stesse succedendo. 

"Io... mi sto vedendo con qualcuno", mi confessò a mezza voce.  
"Co-cosa significa questo?"  
Sam sollevò la testa e le sue lacrime mi zittirono.

"Eccoti il grande segreto, Dean. Sto scopando con qualcuno, sei contento?", andò avanti con voce rotta.  
Schiusi le labbra ma le parole mi soffocarono in gola ed uscirono in forma di lamento.  
Quella non era assolutamente la risposta che mi sarei aspettato.  
"Non ho incontrato nessun demone, non succhio sangue e non ho intenzione di far uccidere altre persone oltre a quelle che ho già sulla coscienza. Stavo solo...forse avrei dovuto concentrarmi sul caso questo è vero e sono stato egoista. Ti chiedo scusa esclusivamente per quello io..."  
Lo interruppi solamente perché non riuscivo più a sostenere il suono della sua voce rotta.  
"Perché me l'hai tenuto nascosto? Se è davvero tutto qui, perché diavolo ti sei comportato in quel modo strano per tutto questo tempo?", chiesi debolmente cercando di capire se stesse dicendo tutta la verità.  
"Stai provando a dare la colpa a me adesso?"  
"Sai quante cose ho immaginato? Lo sai? Perché mi hai portato a questo punto? Mi hai fatto impazzire, Sam! "  
"Io non ho fatto niente!", sussurrò cosi piano che quasi non riuscivo a sentirlo. "Sei tu quello ossessionato, sei ossessionato da me esattamente come nostro padre ! Pensavo ti fidassi! Pensavo di aver... “, sollevo con un sospiro gli occhi al cielo per poi rinunciare a finire la frase. “...a quanto pare siamo tornati al punto di partenza anzi probabilmente non ci siamo mai mossi da lì. Tu non ti sei mai fidato di me è questa la verità"  
"Non è così, io -"  
"Si lo è, Dean. A-abbiamo finito?"  
Sam si passò una mano sulla guancia per far sparire i segni della sua fragilità. Cosa diavolo mi era preso? Mi ero davvero immaginato tutto?  
"Sam, io-"  
"Abbiamo finto?", urlò facendomi sobbalzare.

Aprii le labbra senza riuscire a formulare un'altra sola parola.

"Forse vuoi sapere dell'altro, mh?"  
In risposta riuscii solo a sbattere rapidamente gli occhi.  
"Vuoi sapere anche dove l'abbiamo fatto o preferisci sapere la posizione?"  
Sam era infuriato e forse preferivo l'ira alle lacrime.  
"Fino a che punto arriva la tua perversione?", continuò la sfuriata.  
Mi voltai ignorando quelle sue parole senza senso, dettate semplicemente dalla rabbia e presi qualche passo di distanza da mio fratello.  
Era ferito, ferito da parole che nemmeno pensavo e aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi.  
"Cosa c'è mi ha seguito perché volevi dare un'occhiata?"  
Lo guardai disgustato trovando il coraggio di muovere nuovamente la lingua.

“Smettila...”, dissi piano.

"Magari ti saresti anche eccitato"  
  
"Agh, falla finita! Mi... dispiace, okay?", riuscì a confessargli con poca forza nella voce.  
"Ho sbagliato, ho fatto un grosso errore e mi pento di averti..."  
"Forse infondo sei solo geloso di me", mi interruppe.  
  
Corrugai la fronte sorpreso dalle assurdità che stava tirando fuori.  
  
"Ascolta, finiamola qui per stasera perché stai perdendo davvero il controllo e non sai quello che dici.  
Ti ho ferito e lo capisco, sono sicuro che domani -"  
"Forse sei tu quello che sta perdendo il controllo"  
"Cosa?"  
"Forse non hai bisogno di vedermi con una ragazza per eccitarti, forse sei eccitato anche adesso. Magari stai perdendo il controllo solo guardandomi a petto nudo, Dean", un sorrisino che non gli apparteneva apparve appena accennato sul suo viso mostrando quelle fossette che riuscivo a scorgere raramente.  
"Ma che stai dicendo?", mi lamentai ma ci volle un attimo per capire e collegare.  
"Sei ubriaco", conclusi da solo rilassando le spalle.  
  
Con un paio di falcate mi raggiunse per poi strattonarmi dalla canotta bianca .  
"Oltre a fare il geloso perché non mi mostri come stai perdendo il controllo, mh?"  
Le nostre mani lottarono brevemente, quasi come in un gioco ritmico tra due bambini.  
"Finiscila!", sbottai infastidito dal suo comportamento.  
"Non fare il timido, coraggio", mi trascinò una mano sui muscoli del suo petto e l'altra sul suo fianco.  
"Puoi toccarmi", ormai era fuori controllo e lo spinsi lontano.  
"Dacci un taglio, dannazione!"  
Ritornò verso di me, la sua espressione corrucciata ad un palmo dal mio viso. Non fece nulla se non riprendere fiato e fissarmi negli occhi.  
"Basta! Mi dispiace, okay? ", lo implorai sperando stesse tornando in se.  
Non mi resi conto di quello che stava succedendo finché non chiuse lentamente le palpebre e sentii il suo alito alcolico, ritmico e pesante, sul mio mento. Schiuse le labbra appena e vidi la sua lingua sporgere verso di me e mi ritrassi di scatto.  
Sconvolto mi passai una mano sul labbro inferiore che era riuscito a sfiorarmi appena con la punta umida della sua lingua.  
"Cosa diavolo hai che non va?", urlai sconvolto.  
Sam non si arrese e quando si buttò con violenza contro di me cercai di fermarlo.  
"Sam, no! Devi calmarti!"  
Smisi di combattere dopo quelli che sembrarono minuti interminabili solo quando capii essere semplicemente un goffo tentativo di abbraccio forzato.  
"Dean", mi chiamò Sam in un lamento quando gli permisi di avere quello che desiderava.  
"Calmati Sammy", gli sussurrai nell'orecchio pensando che ormai fosse finita e mi concessi di restituire l'abbraccio.  
"Io mi fido di te, ero solo... spaventato. Non so cosa sta succedendo in questo posto, non sapevo cosa stesse succedendo a te"  
Sam non rispose ma poco dopo prese a muoversi contro di me con frenesia.  
Le sue braccia sfregarono sulle mie e le sue mani strinsero le mie spalle, mi accarezzarono la schiena, l'addome. Provai inutilmente ad allontanarono con delicatezza.  
"Sam, no. Basta ora... "

Il suo corpo si strinse contro il mio con ancora più vigore, riluttante a lasciarmi andare. I suoi muscoli premettero contro i miei in una collisione tra due corpi troppo simili, il suo odore era ovunque ed era troppo. Riuscii, per un breve attimo, a sentire la sua eccitazione contro di me, muoversi contro la mia gamba ma fu una cosa tanto breve e inaspettata da ritenerla solamente un'incidente imprevisto.  
"Sam?"

“Voglio solo il tuo affetto, perché mi odi così tanto?”, biascicò mio fratello e giurai di poter udire della collera nel suo tono, quando le sue unghie che affondarono nella mia schiena, ne ebbi la conferma.  
Mi lamentai e riuscii ad usare abbastanza fermezza per staccarmelo di dosso. Le mie mani, ferree sulle sue spalle nude, lo tennero a debita distanza.  
Lo guardai negli occhi per un momento: entrambi eravamo sconvolti anche se per motivi diversi.  
"Fermo, hai bevuto troppo. Non stai pensando lucidamente e sei ferito ma devi calmarti adesso! Ascoltami una buona volta, Sam"  
  
Prima di scattare colsi ogni suo particolare : le sue labbra umide, le sue guance rosee, la determinazione e la frenesia nei suoi occhi lucidi, i suoi capelli arruffati per la lotta e le sue mani fresche. Mani che dai miei addominali si abbassarono verso l'elastico dei miei boxer, un brivido piacevole scese verso il basso . Le sue dita callose lo seguirono, non si fermarono ma scesero sempre più intimamente, troppo intimamente finché non lo staccai e strattonai con violenza.  
  
Non era per nulla un'incidente imprevisto.  
  
"SMETTILA DANNAZIONE!", sbottai con un urlo infuriato ed imbarazzato allo stesso tempo.  
Prima che potesse solo pensare di riavvicinarsi lo colsi di sorpresa con un pugno in pieno volto.  
Lo vidi perdere momentaneamente l'orientamento ma prima che potesse cadere a terra lo afferrai da dietro la nuca, stringendo i suoi capelli tra le dita e lo colpii ancora ed ancora ed ancora.  
  
Lasciai cadere mio fratello sulla moquette e chiusi gli occhi per riprendere fiato e per ritrovare quella calma lontana ormai anni luce da me .  
  
Un suo gremito mi riportò alla realtà dopo un eternità e presi abbastanza coraggio per riaprire gli occhi.  
  
La furia fu rapidamente rimpiazzata dalla preoccupazione non appena vidi Sam tremare a terra. Aveva assunto una posizione fetale e con le mani cercava di proteggersi il capo.  
Mi sentii morire dentro, non avrei dovuto colpirlo con quella violenza.  
  
Non dissi nulla, lo raggiunsi semplicemente, accovacciandomi accanto al suo fianco ma non appena sentì la mia presenza fu lui a parlare per primo.  
"Ti prego, basta Dean...no "  
  
Sentii un forte dolore al petto ed alzai le mani in aria per fargli capire che non avevo intenzione di colpirlo. Non sapevo come fermare la sua isteria, quello era stato l'unico modo. Cos'altro avrei potuto fare? Aveva perso completamente la testa ed io l'avevo persa con lui.  
  
Allungai una mano sulla sua spalla e Sam si ritrasse come se lo avessi toccato con un tizzone ardente.  
"Non toccarmi", mi scongiurò mostrando finalmente il suo viso.  
  
Non c'era più nessuna traccia della frenesia di prima, c'era solo terrore. Sam non mi aveva mai rivolto quello sguardo, Sam non aveva mai avuto paura di me. Rimasi a fissare il sangue sul suo viso continuare a colare piano lungo il suo mento. Supposi di avergli rotto il naso perché non ci sarebbe dovuto essere tutto quel sangue.  
Sospirai profondamente allungando una mano sul capo del mio fratellino per sentirlo poi tremare sotto al mio tocco.  
"Mi dispiace, Sammy", sentii gli occhi bruciare ma mi rifiutai di dare loro ascolto.  
"Stai, mh, stai bene?"  
Ovviamente non stava bene.  
"Fammi ... fammi solo controllare il naso, stai sanguinando...", provai ad approcciarmi con voce bassa e preoccupata.  
  
"Non toccarmi", ripeté con voce era nasale. "Qual è il tuo problema, Dean?"  
  
"Il mio problema?" gli chiesi incredulo. "Cosa diavolo ti è preso, Sam ?"  
  
Sam collassò per un momento sul pavimento e tossì sonoramente.  
"Non... Non ti stavo facendo del male, Dean"  
  
Boccheggiai realizzando che effettivamente non era del tutto falso.  
  
"Avevi perso completamente la testa, non riuscivo a fermarti!"  
  
"Non ti stavo facendo del male", ripeté.  
  
Mi diedi subito da fare non appena provò a mettersi in piedi ma mi respinse prontamente.  
"Ce la faccio"  
Le mie braccia rimasero tese verso il nulla mentre le inutili scuse che avevo in gola soffocarono e seguii con lo sguardo le spalle larghe di Sam svanire in bagno.  
Come eravamo arrivati a quel punto?  
Cosa diavolo era appena successo?  
  


Avevo avuto paura. Quello era successo.  
  
Sam non mi aveva più rivolto lo sguardo o la parola dopo la sfuriata della notte precedente.  
Per 12 ore consecutive non aveva fatto altro che rimanere immobile sul letto a scrutare con occhi vuoti la piccola TV del motel.

Il suo naso gonfio, le labbra spaccate ed un livido sulla tempia erano lì a pungolare i miei sensi di colpa.

Non fui in grado di fare molto nemmeno io per il resto della giornata, le immagini della sera precedente continuavano a fare capolino nella mia testa.

Chiusi il fascicolo con un gesto secco e mi passai una mano tra i capelli.

“Cosa vuoi per cena?”  
Sam non rispose ma non mi sorpresi minimamente.  
“E non dirmi che non hai fame, Sam. Non hai nemmeno pranzato”, un paio di aspirine erano le uniche cose che aveva in circolo da quella mattina.  
Attesi una risposta a lungo poi, mi piazzai davanti alla TV intralciandogli la visuale.  
"Sam? La cena...cosa ti prendo? "  
“Quello che prendi tu”, riuscì infine a mugugnarmi in risposta.  
“Dubito che tu voglia un grasso cheeseburger con doppio formaggio, pancetta e crocchette di pollo”  
Sam alzò le spalle senza aggiungere altro e provò a cambiare canale senza riuscirci.  
“Le crocchette le voglio dentro al panino, per dare un po di croccantezza, non so se mi spiego. Sei davvero sicuro che possa piacerti? Posso fartele mettere a parte”  
Non ricevendo alcun segnale di risposta, abbassai le spalle con un sospiro e annuii.  
“Sam io... ”  
Titubai muovendomi su me stesso notando solo allora , da quella nuova prospettiva, un livido sulla sua gola che fino ad allora mi era stato nascosto.  
_'Mi dispiace...'_  
"Darò un'occhiata alle loro insalate. Torno subito, okay Sam?"

Quando feci ritorno in camera una mezz'ora dopo al posto di mio fratello trovai solamente un biglietto.

' _Ho bisogno di aria  
non aspettarmi.  
Sam'_

  
Abbandonai la cena sul tavolo e mi riempii un bicchiere di whisky che mi sfiorò appena le labbra prima di finire nel lavandino. Sam non poteva trovarmi ubriaco, non potevo permettermi di lasciarmi andare all'alcool perché una volta iniziato sapevo fosse difficile per me smettere. Sam sarebbe tornato molto presto ed avremmo dovuto chiarire da persone sobrie, dovevo solo resistere e attendere il suo ritorno.

Passarono quattro lunghe ore ma di Sam neppure l'ombra.  
Il letto vuoto accanto a me era come un macigno che pesava sul mio petto.

 _'Per metà della tua vita hai avuto quella faccia e subito dopo io ho dovuto fare i conti con i tuoi errori . L'ultima volta che avevi questo sguardo qualcuno è finito ucciso o la tua bocca colava di sangue di demone, Sam'_  
  
Meritavo di non dormire, meritavo di soffrire e meritavo quell'ansia che cresceva ogni minuto e ad ogni tazza di caffè freddo e scialbo ingerito fingendo fosse qualcosa di molto più forte. 

Meritavo tutto quello e probabilmente molto di più per il fatto di aver colpito fisicamente e non solo mio fratello...proprio io che sarei dovuto essere il suo custode.

_“Perché mi odi così tanto? Non ti stavo facendo del male, Dean”_

Non meritavo certamente di essere chiamato, non meritavo di essere risposto... se solo avessi avuto il coraggio di digitare il suo numero .

_“Sei ossessionato da me esattamente come nostro padre ! Tu non ti sei mai fidato di me è questa la verità"_

Avevo il vuoto intorno a me e faceva più male di mille calci allo stomaco. Faceva paura.  
  
_'Se fosse questo il mio destino? E se Sam volesse separarsi dopo questa notte?'_  
  
Forse aveva ragione... forse ero geloso. Geloso di non sapere ogni cosa, ogni dettaglio della sua vita. Geloso di qualsiasi altra persona potesse prendersi cura di lui perché quello era il MIO compito.

Forse ero malato per davvero e Sam se n'era accorto prima di me.

Forse se glielo avessi confessato sarebbe rimasto e avremmo sistemato le cose.

Poi... poi c'erano state le sue mani. Le sue mani e le sue labbra che nell'isteria mi avevano cercato. Erano state solo delle provocazioni ma era stato così sbagliato...quel brivido sottopelle e la sensazione del suo odore sopraffarmi non volevano abbandonare la mente. Ripensai al dettaglio delle sue guance rosse come il sangue sul suo naso, ripensai alle sue labbra lucide come le lacrime sul suo volto.  
Scossi la testa con violenza tentando di dimenticare tutti quei vividi dettagli.

Ero sbagliato, ero _così sbagliato_ e a pagarne le conseguenze era sempre e solo mio fratello.  
  
Sam non fece ritorno quella notte ed io non riuscii a chiudere occhio.  


__________________  
  


Ero occupato a muovere le mani strette dal metallo nell'intento di mantenere la circolazione sanguigna attiva quando una voce irruppe nello scantinato.

“I piani sono cambiati, Dean sospetta qualcosa”  
“Vaffanculo”, fu il buongiorno riservato al mio carceriere dopo neppure un paio di ore dopo il mio risveglio.  
“Dovrei lavartela quella boccaccia”, rispose scontroso, non sembrava essere per niente di buon umore. Un ghigno comparve sul mio viso quando fu abbastanza vicino da rivelarmi il suo volto livido.  
“Cosa ti è successo alla faccia?”, non potevo in alcun modo evitare la mia espressione compiaciuta.  
“Niente che io non possa guarire”  
“E allora perché non lo fai?”  
Uno squittio lontano e monotono scandì quei minuti di silenzio. Gli occhi dell'ignobile imitazione di Dean erano rossi, la vena sul suo collo pulsava visibilmente, le sue dita tremavano appena ; era davvero agitato anzi... era spaventato. Presa coscienza della situazione tentai di approfittarne.  
“Dean ti ha scoperto e ti ucciderà molto presto. Sei morto ormai e lo sai bene. Liberami e scappa, è la tua sola possibilità. Nonostante tutto non ti verrò dietro, hai la mia parola”  
“Bel tentativo, patetico ma...apprezzo la tua forza di volontà”  
“Fottiti allora”  
“E' la seconda volta che mi fai in invito del genere oggi, forse sei tu quello che vuole essere fottuto. Lo capirei anche, sono giorni che sei rinchiuso qui ...”  
Rimasi in silenzio serrando la mascella mentre il suo respiro caldo arrivò tanto vicino da scontrarsi sulla mia pelle infreddolita .  
_'Dean quanto ci metti dannazione?'_  
Il bastardo mi sfilò l'ago dal braccio ormai inutile e mi spinse lasciandomi dondolare su me stesso.  
Annaspai con un urlo, cercando di ritrovare l'equilibrio e quando finalmente mi fermai presi ad ansimare rapidamente dannandolo in silenzio.  
“Sei davvero uno schifo, fratellino. Puzzi come una fogna”, il finto Dean mi dedicò un'espressione disgustata, ripulendosi le mani sui suoi Jeans.  
“Non sono tuo fratello”, risposi ansimando.  
“Ne sei davvero certo?”  
  
All'improvviso sentii un dolore acuto scoppiarmi in mezzo al petto, non lo vidi arrivare, non colsi alcuna avvisaglia di quel pugno così come dei successivi.  
Quello alla testa invece lo vidi arrivare ed il dolore si irradiò pulsante lungo tutto il cranio e dopo quella che mi sembro' un eternità alzai lo sguardo ritrovando l'immagine fuori fuoco di Dean intento a sorridermi.  
“Ti è piaciuto?”  
Notai allora il tirapugni saldo tra le sue dita e chiusi gli occhi per un momento sopraffatto dalla nausea.  
“Non rispondi? Io lo trovo esilarante!”

Schiusi le labbra e come arguta risposta uscì solamente un lamento.

“Tuo fratello mi ha fatto davvero arrabbiare, Sam. E' ora che mi sfoghi un po' anche io...”

Altri pugni mi colpirono alla testa, alla gola, sulle costole e allo stomaco. Mi usò come sacco da box a lungo prima che ogni muscolo del mio corpo cedette esausto e mi lasciai andare penzoloni continuando a tremare dal freddo e dal dolore.

...

Ero stanco, troppo stanco e avevo perso ormai anche la cognizione del tempo.  
Non mangiavo da troppo, avevo sete e ogni cosa faceva male.

Non ero pienamente cosciente quando mi resi conto che qualcuno mi stava levando i vestiti da dosso. Riuscì solo a lamentarmi debolmente al fastidio della mia pelle esposta alla brezza mattutina e a quelle mani poco delicate e possessive su ogni angolo del mio corpo.

“Sammy, svegliati. Sam sono qui”  
“Dean?”  
“Va tutto bene, sono qui per prendermi cura di te”  
“Dean sei davvero tu?”  
“Certo fratellino sono io. Ora respira profondamente e lasciati andare”

Corrucciai le sopracciglia a quella strana richiesta ma evitai di farmi troppe domande alla quale non sapevo dare una risposta al momento così annuii e come avevo sempre fatto mi fidai di mio fratello. Inizialmente mi sentii soffocare ma non lottai perché subito dopo cominciai a sentirmi intorpidito ed era una sensazione piacevole. Il dolore stava svanendo e mio fratello era li con me , cosa poteva esserci di sbagliato?

“Bravo , così... va tutto bene Sammy”  
  
Atterrai sulle nuvole e mi lasciai cullare dal silenzio.

...

Un bruciore alla gola mi obbligò ad aprire gli occhi e dal torpore rilassante fui scaraventato in un incubo.  
Non potevo respirare, la gola ed il naso bruciavano troppo per riuscirci. Mossi la testa per scappare dall'agonia ma quella mi seguii insistentemente.  
Più tentavo di non bere, più l'acqua mi entrava nei polmoni e mi soffocava lentamente.  
“Sammy...”, cantilenò una voce.  
Annaspai appena l'ossigeno riprese a scorrermi nei polmoni ancora saturi di acqua dopo quella che mi sembrò essere un'eternità.  
Dean era accucciato davanti a me e mi sistemò i capelli bagnati all'indietro.  
“Così fratellino, butta fuori tutto”  
_Dean? Perché Dean mi stava facendo tutto quello?_  
I miei polmoni in preda agli spasmi cercavano di liberarsi più rapidamente possibile dalla sostanza intrusa e, sotto i versi soffocati, i miei conati e i miei colpi di tosse mio fratello mi mostrava il suo sorriso. Non avrebbe dovuto sorridere, stavo soffocando. Perché lo stava facendo?  
“Non guardarmi in quel modo SammySam, ti avevo detto che ti avrei lavato quella boccaccia”

Quello non era Dean.  
  
Appoggiai la testa sul duro e cominciai a tremare dal freddo. Non mi accorsi subito dell'estraneità di quella sensazione ma percepii che qualcosa era diverso. Mi guardai intorno e mi resi conto di trovarmi disteso sul cemento, le catene che mi avevano sorretto per tutti quei giorni erano in fondo allo scantinato.

Ero libero.

Roteai gli occhi alla ricerca dell'uscita per poter scappare ma in quel momento solo pensare ai miei muscoli sembrava impossibile. Non avevo un corpo, lo sentivo in agonia ma non era in mio possesso. 

“Spero non ti dispiaccia se ti ho aiutato a rilassarti un po...”  
  
Mi lamentai rendendomi conto di non riuscire a pronunciare alcuna parola, di non riuscire neppure a muovere un dito.

“E' ora di renderci presentabili e poi dobbiamo sistemare quella spalla ...mettiamoci al lavoro che ne dici, fratellino? Abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare!“  
  
Mugugni ancora quando mi voltò supino, la mia mente sempre più attiva e cosciente della situazione si rese conto della mia completa nudità e provai un senso di nausea a quell'estremo senso di vulnerabilità e impotenza.  
  
Cominciai a contare per isolarmi il più possibile da quel momento.  


________________

  
  
Quando quella mattina, alle prime luci del giorno, tornai in camera con un paio di tazze di caffè caldo notai subito gli occhi feriti, grandi e persi di mio fratello buttato a terra accanto al letto.

"Sam? Oh dio, Sammy? "  
Solo quando le mie mani furono atterrate sulle sue guance insanguinate mi accorsi di aver lasciato cadere a terra il Caffè.  
"Sam? Sam cosa diavolo è successo?"  
Sam aveva gli abiti strappati, la pelle lacerata e sporca di terra.  
"Parlami Sam! Cos'è successo? Stai bene?"  
"De... n", la sua voce risultava più roca del solito.  
Accarezzai i suoi capelli sporchi e scrutai i suoi occhi confusi.  
"Concentrati Sammy. Parlami"  
Per un attimo ebbi il timore che la ferita sulla sua tempia fosse più seria di quella che sembrava ma poi riuscì a parlare seguendo un filo logico.  
"Mu...muta..."  
"Cosa? Cosa dici? "

"Mutaforma, Dean", sboccò tutto d'un fiato e per un momento titubai quando una lama scintillò tra le sue dita lunghe e titubanti. Il mio corpo si irrigidì istintivamente mettendosi sulla difensiva ma la mia razionalità bloccò ogni azione contro quello che il mio corpo aveva riconosciuto come nemico ma che in realtà era solo mio fratello.  
"Cosa stai...?"  
"Oc-toccala Dean"  
"Va bene, sono io...tranquillo Sam. Sono io", lo rassicurai cogliendo in un'istante e prendendogli delicatamente la lama d'argento dalle le mani. Quando non ci fu alcuna reazione gli sorrisi nell'intento di rassicurarlo e deposi a terra l'arma .  
"Pensavo... pensavo fossi tu Dean. Io credevo...ma poi"  
"Sh sh shh calmati adesso"  
"Sono scappato ma non ero armato, non ho potuto ucciderlo. È ancora lì fuori..."  
Troppo preso dal controllare eventuali altre ferite sul corpo di Sam non mi scomodai di rispondergli.  
"Dean, mi hai sentito?"  
"Non ha importanza Sam... non importa, tranquillo, sei al sicuro adesso"  
Mi alzai per recuperare un asciugamano dal bagno e tornai da mio fratello, tamponando la sua fronte lacerata con lo straccio. Con un gemito le sue mani tornarono possessive sulle mie braccia.  
"Mi dispiace"  
"No, dispiace a me Sammy. Ascolta..."  
"No, l'ho lasciato scappare ero..."  
"È colpa mia, avrei dovuto cercarti"  
"No, no... non è colpa tua Dean! "  
"Dio... penso ci vogliano dei punti"  
"Io non volevo...", il suo sguardo bastò a farmi capire a cosa si riferisse.  
"Nemmeno io, Sammy... nemmeno io"  
Questa volta lasciai le sue dita raggiungermi, senza lamentele gli permisi di esplorare la mia barba incolta. Un sorriso amaro apparve sul mio volto per l'innocenza che ero ancora in grado di scorgere in quel suo volto troppo cresciuto. Non so come il mio pollice fosse finito sulle sue labbra umide e neppure quando aveva preso ad accarezzarle.  
  
  
La porta si aprì con un tonfo sordo e nello stesso momento sentii Sam si irrigidirsi al mio fianco. 

Il battito del mio cuore mi tradì quando il mutaforma puntò verso di me senza alcun tentennamento usando il volto di mio fratello.  
"Dean...", quello al mio fianco richiamò la mia attenzione e mi porse la lama d'argento.  
Non aspettai un ulteriore invito, in un rapido movimento scattai sopra al mutaforma e puntai la lama dritta contro il suo petto. I muscoli delle nostre braccia presero a tremare, in tensione tra la vita e la morte.

"Uccidilo Dean", un incitamento arrivò alle mie spalle.  
  
La stessa voce provò ad uscire dalle labbra del mutaforma sotto di me che tentava di posticipare la sua morte trattenendo la lama. Divertito dalla sua difficoltà nel parlare probabilmente dovuta allo sforzo spinsi con più enfasi sogghignando.  
"Cosa c'è il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua brutto figlio di puttana? La prossima volta scegli il fratello più forte"

Rimasi interdetto dall'espressione sorprendentemente ferita del mio finto fratello che si lasciò scappare un gremito quando la punta della lama cominciò a penetrare nei primi strati di pelle. Le sue labbra spalancate e la paura nei suoi occhi mi bloccarono per un momento.  
_'Non è Sam. Non è Sam'_

Per quanto continuassi a ripetermi che non fosse realmente lui, il suo aspetto riuscì a bloccare la mia furia cieca mandando il mio cervello in tale confusione che dovetti voltarmi a controllare il mio vero fratello ancora piegato a terra e assorto nella lotta.  
  
_'Non è Sam. È un muta forma, non è davvero Sam'_

Impugnai più forte la lama che si era tinta di rosso e la sentii sbattere contro una costola così la estrassi per poter puntare direttamente al cuore e mettere fine alla sua ignobile vita. Un verso seguii la lama fuori dalla suo corpo anche se di poco entrata nella carne ed un rivolo scarlatto scivolò lentamente, espandendosi poi sul tessuto della camicia.

Le sue braccia caddero al lati del suo corpo in una muta resa e lo scrutai in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
Forse non era Sam ma aveva il suo aspetto e non riuscivo ad ignorare il mio cuore che batteva impazzito per quello che vedevo.  
  
“Dean! Uccidilo! Coraggio...lui non è me, Dean!”

Alle mie spalle la voce di mio fratello insisteva fastidiosa anche se sapevo che stava solo cercando di aiutare.

“Lo so, stai indietro, ci penso io”, mi premurai di rassicurare Sam, avevo tutto sotto controllo.  


______________

  
  
Sentii la lama cominciare a lacerarmi la pelle. Il mio petto si sollevò in un respiro disperato ma gli occhi furiosi di mio fratello si schiusero su di me pregustando la sua vittoria.  
  
Mi lamentai sentendo la punta della lama abbandonare finalmente il mio corpo ma solamente per librarsi in alto in quello che sarebbe stato il mio colpo di grazia.  
Concessi un meritato riposo alle mie braccia stremate, lasciandole inermi sulla moquette stranamente umida.  
Il respiro di Dean si fece ritmico e le sue dita si strinsero intorno alla lama diventando bianche, non mi soffermai molto sui suoi occhi. Non volevo soffermarmi su quello sguardo pieno di odio, non potevo permettere che mi si stampasse sulle palpebre durante il mio ultimo respiro.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi sentendo il sapore delle mie stesse lacrime sulla lingua ma furono le parole del mutaforma stesso a spingermi a combattere, stava istigando Dean ad uccidermi, sarebbe stata quella la sua agognata vendetta e mio fratello meritava che combattessi, dovevo farlo per lui.  
Mi mossi riempiendomi di tutta la rabbia possibile, immergendomi in essa per trovare la forza fisica che la droga e i giorni di carcerazione mi aveva sottratto per salvare mio fratello.  


_______________

  
“Mi ha torturato, mi ha torturato tutta la notte , Dean. Tu non sai cosa...”, un singhiozzo interruppe la frase a metà.

Stavo ragionando sul significato di quelle parole quando il corpo sotto di me tentò di scuotersi e colpirmi, automaticamente lo colpii con il coltello, affondando sulla rotula per poi aprire la tenera carne del suo petto da spalla a spalla.

Mi bloccai assorto in quella ferita che aveva qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato. L'argento avrebbe dovuto bruciare sulla pelle del mutaforma ma sul suo petto non c'era niente di diverso da una ferita umana.  
I miei occhi caddero sulle ferite profonde e dal brutto aspetto stampate sui suoi polsi, ferite che non avrebbe dovuto avere.

“Cosa stai aspettando? Dean! Non farti impietosire, io sono qui dietro di te!”

Il mutaforma in preda al dolore si strinse le braccia al petto, alzando involontariamente la maglia e mostrando qualcosa di scintillante incastrato nella sua cintura.  
  
"D'n" sussurrò la creatura con voce tanto roca e debole che feci fatica a percepire.  
  
“Sammy?”, sussurrai senza fiato fissando la mia stessa pistola nella sua cintura.

La voce alle mie spalle rispose al mio lamento ma non prestai la minima attenzione a cosa stesse dicendo, bensì mi concentrai sul luccichio che stava percorrendo le guance di Sam.  
Posai piano le mani sul petto sanguinante di mio fratello, abbandonando la lama a terra, a quel tocco i suoi occhi si aprirono all'istante e riconobbi il suo sguardo per la prima volta in giorni.  
“Oh mio dio”, sussurrai prendendo a tremare contro il suo petto.  
  
Ogni cosa lentamente iniziò ad avere un senso, ogni tassello trovò il suo posto e capii di essere stato uno stupido stronzo figlio di puttana.  
In uno scatto fluido impugnai la pistola e mi voltai. Il mutaforma era arrivato ad un passo da me riuscii a vedere in un rapido schiocco di dita un coltello tra le sue mani, un sorriso compiaciuto e degli occhi sconosciuti prima di scaricare l'intero caricatore contro la creatura.

_______________  


Furono degli spari a farmi tremare e a ributtarmi nella coscienza di quello che realmente stava accadendo. La testa pulsava, il mio corpo era ancora debole, intorpidito e stremato per la lotta persa. Perché...avevo perso, giusto?  
“Sam? Sammy!”  
Mi lamentai per il dolore al petto, delle mani premevano con forza su quella che supposi essere una ferita .  
'Fermo', le mie labbra si mossero appena ma la mia voce era ancora fuori uso.  
'Fa male, fermo'

Ma Dean non spostò le mani e neppure mi riuscì a sentire. Non capi cosa stesse cercando di fare finché non riconobbi i suoi occhi liberi dall'odio. Erano tornati caldi e spaventati: Dean era di nuovo con me -quello vero- e non riuscii a non sorridergli.  
  
“Va tutto bene, Sammy...”  
Come poteva essere il contrario?  
Mossi le mie dita verso di lui ed incontrai la sua mano tremante, calda e umida.  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto! Sono stato uno stupido ti prego, perdonami. Ero così preso da...da...io...”  
Accarezzai il dorso della sua mano con le dita per fargli capire che andava tutto bene.  
“Ascoltai, starai bene. Starai bene...non è profondo okay? ”

Annuii per accontentarlo ma per me non aveva alcuna importanza perchè ero con mio fratello e solo quello contava.  
“Sam perché non parli cosa ti ha fatto? Che cosa ti ha fatto, Sam?”

La voce continuo a parlare, benchè fosse concitata e ritmica la trovai estremamente rilassante, non avevo idea di cosa stesse dicendo ma non potevo smettere di ascoltarla, non potevo evitare sorridergli nonostante quel feroce dolore .

...

  
Sentii d'un tratto un calore sovrastarmi, delle labbra si posarono sonoramente sui miei capelli e sulle guance. Appena riaprii gli occhi mi accorsi di avere una buffa visuale di mio fratello, la mia testa giaceva sulle sue ginocchia e Dean era chinato verso di me. Da vicino potevo finalmente distinguere ogni singola pagliuzza bosco nei suoi occhi.  
"Va tutto bene Dean", questa volta a giudicare dalla sua espressione riuscii a sentirmi.

“Non...non sforzarti Sammy e cerca di non muoverti ti ho ricucito per bene, non vorrai farmi ricominciare da capo”  
Solo allora mi ricordai di essere stato ferito ma non percepivo più alcun dolore anzi, mi sentivo rilassato, confuso ma estremamente sereno.  
“Sei sudato”, notai.  
“Beh, nemmeno tu sei una pasqua”  
“Ti ho fatto sudare”  
“Si Sammy, mi hai fatto sudare un bel po'”  
“...'spiace”.  
“Shhh shh sh”  
“Non andare via”  
“Non vado da nessuna parte, stai tranquillo. Rilassati adesso, sono qui accando a te”  
Volevo continuare a parlare ma la stanchezza me lo impedì riuscii comunque a concentrarmi sui respiri ritmici di mio fratello che sincronizzai con i miei, poi cominciai a contare.  
La mia lotta con morfeo durò 176 secondi. I primi 176 secondi che ero riuscito a passare, dopo giorni e ore interminabili di astinenza, con la persona che amavo.  
"Sono qui accanto a te Sammy"


End file.
